


it's a tipsy dae

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, baeksoo if you blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Jongdae is so fucking cute when he's tipsy that's it that's the drabble.





	it's a tipsy dae

Minseok wonders if he should cut Jongdae off soon.

They'd been at the bar just down the street from their apartment for a grand total of half an hour, but Baekhyun has been his usual bad influence. Three rounds of shots later, Jongdae is giggly, swaying back and forth between Chanyeol and Lu Han. Minseok is slightly farther away - he knows better than to stay within Baekhyun's grabbing range. Tequila shots are not his idea of a good time. 

No, he's content to sit next to Kyungsoo at the shorter perpendicular of the bar. Kyungsoo, who enjoys Minseok's quietness but will eventually step in to rescue Baekhyun from himself, quietly holds his beer up to Minseok's whiskey sour. They clink glasses and settle back to watch the carnage.

Minseok doesn't really get how lightweight most of his friends are. He and Kyungsoo can drink them all under the table. But he doesn't mind. This is one of Minseok's favorite Jongdaes - he has many, but tipsy Jongdae is slightly flushed, high cheekbones prominent with the smiliness that comes with the flush. It's so fucking cute, just as cute as the way Jongdae covers his entire shot glass as he knocks it back. Like he's hiding the alcohol from everyone.

He loves collecting every little habit of Jongdae's, tucking it close to his heart.

Kyungsoo snorts when Baekhyun playfully bites Jongdae's shoulder, eliciting a siren screech. "Down, pup," he calls across the bar, and catches the attention of the entire group. Minseok snorts. It's like they've caught the attention of a motley group of puppies.

When he catches Jongdae's gaze, Minseok gulps. Jongdae holds it, grinning with his eyes at half crescents, and stalks over to him. Minseok barely scooches back enough in his bar stool before he has a lap full of Jongdae. He's dimly aware of their precarious state but Jongdae is warm and enticing, so Minseok only hitches Jongdae further up.

"Are you having fuuun?" Jongdae half slurs, half purrs into Minseok's ear.

Willing himself to stay in control, Minseok kisses Jongdae on the cheek. "Plenty. Need some water?"

He rolls his eyes at the blatant way Jongdae leans back in the chair, gives him a long once over, and then says, "Just the tall glass of water I'm sitting on."

Next to them, Kyungsoo chokes. "Someone's thirsty."

Minseok has to balance Jongdae as Jongdae leans over to punch Kyungsoo on the shoulder. "Leave me aloooooone I'm trying to seduce my hot, hot boyfriend," Jongdae whines, but then turns to Minseok with a beatific grin. "Is it working?" Behind them, he hears Kyungsoo grumble about getting your own room. 

"No," Minseok replies with a straight face, and then bursts out laughing when Jongdae whines on cue. "Wait until we get home.”

Jongdae wiggles his butt cutely. “It’s so many blocks awayyyy,” he murmurs, and then buries his face in Minseok’s neck. 

Minseok can feel his skin tingle where Jongdae is nipping at his neck - what is he now, a teething puppy like Baekhyun? - and sighs. "Alright, I think it might be time for us to go home." If he didn’t take Jongdae home now, the PG rating would escalate quite quickly. And while Minseok isn't averse to things escalating, he'd much rather do that in the privacy of his own home.

The protests from their friends turn into whoops as Minseok stands, braces Jongdae in his arms with muscles bulging, and carries him out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWKG7-zU54o, because he’s so cute. A suggested xiuchen, and I need a quick win to get back into writing. But YAY I'm now a Master's!


End file.
